In recent years, as an electric storage device that responds to applications that necessitate the high energy density and high output characteristics, an electric storage device called a hybrid capacitor that combines electric storage principles of a lithium ion secondary battery and an electric double layer capacitor is gathering attention. As one of such electric storage devices, an organic electrolyte capacitor is proposed in which in a carbon material that can store and release lithium ion, lithium ion is electrochemically stored, carried (herein after, in some cases, referred to as doping) in advance to lower a negative electrode potential, and, thereby, the energy density can be largely increased (Patent literature No. 1).
In this kind of organic electrolyte capacitor, high performance can be expected. However, when the lithium ion is doped in advance to a negative electrode, there are problems in that the doping takes a very long time and cannot be uniformly applied over an entire negative electrode. Accordingly, it has been considered difficult to put the organic electrolyte capacitor into practical use in a large and high capacity cell such as, in particular, a cylindrical device where electrodes are wound or a rectangular capacitor where a plurality of sheets of electrode is laminated.
However, as a method of overcoming such problems, an organic electrolyte capacitor in which a positive electrode current collector and a negative electrode current collector, respectively, have a hole penetrating through front and back surfaces, a negative electrode active material can reversibly carry lithium ion and, when metal lithium is disposed facing a negative electrode or positive electrode, the lithium ion can be electrochemically carried by the negative electrode is proposed (Patent literature 2).
In the organic electrolyte capacitor, when an electrode current collector is provided with a hole penetrating through front and back surfaces thereof, lithium ion can move between front and back surfaces of an electrode without being interrupted by the electrode current collector; accordingly, even in an electric storage device having a cell configuration many in the number of laminated sheets, through the through hole, the lithium ion can be electrochemically doped to a negative electrode disposed not only in the neighborhood of metal lithium but also to a negative electrode disposed far apart from the metal lithium.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-08-107048 (page 2, second column, 38 through 47 line)
Patent literature 2: WO03/003395A1
In an existing lithium ion capacitor, when such an electrode current collector provided with a hole penetrating through front and back surfaces is adopted, while a time for doping the lithium ion to the negative electrode can be drastically cut, the cell lifetime cannot be fully satisfied. For instance, in a typical lithium ion capacitor, the capacity deteriorates when 2000 hr has elapsed under an atmospheric temperature of 60° C. and a cell voltage of 3.6 V to substantially 80% or less relative to the initial capacity. That is, the cell lifetime is shortened.